


A Night In

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Mirage has just returned from a stressful mission. Wheeljack makes some on the fly plans to help him feel better.
Relationships: Mirage/Wheeljack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hours_Gone_By](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/gifts).



“Hey, sweetspark, welcome home.” Wheeljack retracted his mask and gave Mirage a soft kiss when the other mech stepped into his space. Then he wrapped his arms around the blue and white mech and held him close. Mirage sighed softly and rested his forehead against Wheeljack’s and let his optics slide closed. “Rough mission?”

“Stressful and tedious. And above your security clearance currently.” Mirage sighed again. “I’m certain Prowl and Jazz will declassifty it fairly soon, but I can’t talk about it at all until then.”

“Hey, no problem. I know you and Jazz will talk about it after he and Prowl have looked over the data. I’ll just pamper you til then.”

“Mmm, pampering.” The corners of Mirage’s lips turned up slightly. “And what might that entail?”

“Well, I’ve just finished mixing up a batch of that polish you like. Sunstreaker just got in a case of that body wash he likes and I could trade for some. And the kids just got back from Cybertron with a hard drive full of old music.”

“The Protectobots were on Cybertron while I was away? Did something happen?”

“Some of Elita’s team got caught in a booby trap. They needed evac and medical assistance. Moonracer’s still in medbay if you want to visit.”

“I can do that while you barter with Sunstreaker. And then I believe spending the rest of the evening with you sounds wonderful.”

“Okay.” Wheeljack kissed his partner again and then pulled away. “Meet at your quarters at 8?”

“All right. But that makes me wonder what you’ve done to yours this time.”

“Nothing. I’m letting Flareup and Greenlight bunk with me til they go back to Cybertron.”

“Ah, I see.” Mirage darted forward and kissed Wheeljack again, suddenly playful despite his weariness. “My quarters are certainly preferable then. I will see you there.”


End file.
